Ballad of Fallen Angels
by Anya Mikato
Summary: A short novelization of session 5 of Cowboy Bebop. It's not really accurate, I just felt like writing about that episode. Short, R+R!


Author's Note: This is just a novelization in my point of view of this episode. I also changed some things and...yep...that's it!  
  
Ballad of Fallen Angels  
by Anya Mikato  
  
Jet walked over to his Banzai trees, feeling guilty that he hadn't had time in the past few weeks to take care of them.  
Sorry, fellas, he whispered. I'll make up for it, I promise.  
He picked up a pair of clippers and started to trim the leaves. His eyes were starting to glaze with that glimmer of focus he always acquired whenever he worked on his trees. There was a certain sense of peace he derived when doing so.   
  
Faye's voice blasted over the intercomm, catching Jet off guard. He dropped the pair of clippers, the Banzai's branch going down with it.  
He shook his head and fought off the urge to say the words that were running through his mind. He took a deep breath before picking up the intercomm, ready to turn it off.   
Faye's voice yelled out again. It's Spike! He-  
He cut her off, intent on going back to his beloved Banzai trees. He picked up the clippers, stared at the tree, then shook his head. He took another deep breath, put the clippers down, and headed out the door.  
***  
Bang! Bang! Bang!  
The shots whizzed angrily through the air. Spike used a pillar for cover as he reloaded his gun, trying his best not to think about the throbbing pain in his right side. There was one more goon on top of the stairs, after he got rid of him, he could get to Vicious.  
Spike waited for the guy to reload. Once he did, he spun around the pillar and fired two shots. The guy was down after the first. He raced up the stairs.  
Vicious was waiting for him, sword in hand. As soon as he caught the crimson gleam of Spike's eyes, he lunged towards him, and thrusted his sword in the young man's left shoulder. Spike resisted the urge to scream out as Vicious knocked him down on his back. He muttered a few words, but Spike was too dazed to comprehend. All he could see were visions of Julia, standing over him that night that he collapsed in front of her home. Vicious picked up Spike's limp body and threw him out the window, just before the bombs Spike planted exploded. The church went up in flames; Vicious was dead.  
Spike thought he heard Faye's voice in the background calling his name. His body felt light, weightless as he was falling to the ground. He closed his eyes, and the rest was silence.  
***  
God damn kid. Jet stood over Spike, carefully tending to his wounds. Faye sat beside him, giving aid in any way she could.   
Her eyes ran over Spike's body as he lay there. He was breathing softly, his eyes were shut in an unwanted slumber. Seeing him like this made her uncomfortable. It wasn't like him.  
  
She looked over at Jet, who explained his irritation towards her because he had asked for the gauze three times, and there was no compliance.  
she said meekly as she handed him the gauze.  
What's up with you?   
She shrugged. Maybe I'm hungry.  
***  
__Julia...__  
That's all he kept seeing. Her face, her eyes, her smile. And her voice...he kept hearing that voice. It was the voice of an angel. He kept hearing her song over and over and over.   
And it kept getting louder. Was she there? Was he near her?  
__Julia!__  
He tried calling out her name, but when he opened his mouth nothing came out. He stayed in silence as her song echoed louder and louder.  
__Julia...__  
***  
___  
_Spike's eyes were welcomed with the slight twirl of the ceiling fan. He blinked as he adjusted to the light. The song was still echoing in his mind.  
___  
_He turned his neck slightly. The song he was hearing...no. It wasn't Julia. Her voice was different. The voice he was hearing now...  
Hey, cowboy. Faye stopped humming and walked over to Spike, who was laying on the couch. She kneeled down beside him. It's about time you wake up. You sleep too much. You've been out for three days.  
Spike took a deep breath, regretting it as soon as he did. He winced as pain shot through him in several different directions.  
Take it easy, you've been through a lot.  
Spike closed his eyes as he waited for the pain to subside. As soon as it did, he looked up at Faye. As he caught her stare, he noticed a hint of concern painted in her emerald green eyes. He continued to stare at her.  
Faye's cheeks flushed as he did so; there was something behind those crimson eyes. Their eyes remained locked for another moment, until Faye's eyes came out of the trance.  
W-what is it? she asked, her voice so soft it was almost a whisper.  
Spike grinned his usual grin. You sing off key.  
***  
  
Jet raised an eyebrow. He turned the oven down and walked out of the kitchen. With these two, who needed television?  
Spike's voice echoed through the lobby of the Bebop. Jet watched as Faye whizzed by him, her face tainted with that usual anger. He glanced at Spike.  
he said, slowly sitting up. She __can't__ sing!  
Jet shook his head, then walked back into the kitchen to finish dinner.


End file.
